This invention relates to improvements of elastomeric shock and vibration isolators.
Recently, elastomeric shock and vibration isolators having additional damping action by liquid and/or gas have come into use as the mounting means for engines or the like.
The characteristics of such elastomeric shock and vibration isolators are required to match each mode of vibration where the isolator is applied. It is preferable to create a lower vibration transfer rate for the isolator for both low frequency vibrations having large amplitudes and high frequency vibrations having small amplitudes by adding additional damping capacity for the former, but not the latter.